Starbright
Starbright is Morpho's OC, adopted from WildLoner's Egg Adoption Center. Do not edit this page or use her without Morpho's permission. This page is a huge WIP. Starbright exists in The Morphoverse, and is one of Morpho's (former) friends. Ref and design are by WildLoner, thanks so much! Super old OC, I need to work on her ...I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight Appearance Back in the days of the Dragonets, Starbright would have been a very unusual sight to behold. Now that hybrids are getting more common, she receives far fewer odd looks than she would have. However, most are surprised when they learn that she is, in fact, a pure NightWing. Her light coloration comes from leucism, a condition similar to albinism, but less extreme. She is a small dragonet, even for her age. Her tail and wings are agile, but her body is a bit pudgy. Unlike most NightWings, her scales are gleaming white, with a few hints of light gray. Her underbelly is a pale ice blue, a very washed-out version of the dark blue scales NightWings sometimes have. Her pale gray horns are short and thin. Her wings are a striking explosion of blue galaxies, dotted with large white stars. Her innocent eyes are dark blue. Her light gray claws are short, and a bit torn up from when she gets nervous and picks at them. Starbright is usually holding a scroll or looking through a telescope, always with a curious expression on her face. She can also be seen lying on a comfortable piece of furniture in Starlight’s palace, looking content but also slightly sad. Personality * Innocent * Curious * Silly * Sensitive * Smart * Nerdy * Friendly, but a bit shy History About four years before Morpho hatched, a NightWing seer predicted that Starbright (although she was unnamed at this point) would be an albino before she hatched. The NightWings and IceWings had a somewhat shaky relationship at the time, and Queen Starlight, the current IceWing queen, asked for the egg in return for peace. She wanted the egg because she likes "pretty" unusual dragons, similar to Queen Scarlet. Starbright hatched, and she was pampered by Queen Starlight, but was also treated like a pretty houseplant or a pretty bird in a cage, not being treated like a being with her own rights and not being given the right to make decisions or speak up for herself. Starbright didn't realize this at first, but when she grew old enough (which was pretty soon, especially with her mind-reading), she wanted her own rights and decided to run away. She pretended to be an IceWing, dressing up in a costume, and fooled the guards long enough to escape. She stayed in several different towns and cities as she ran away, but Queen Starlight was on her tail the moment she ran away. She met Morpho in Jade City, and decided to stay there since it was a big city with lots of nice dragons where she could hide effectively. She stayed friends with Morpho and a male SandWing dragonet named Sandstorm for a while, and they developed a deep bond. She became fascinated with space and the universe, and started training under a NightWing astronomer. However, a couple of years later, Queen Starlight found Starbright and brought her back to the Ice Kingdom. She had set up magical alarms and more trained guards to ensure that Starbright wouldn't escape, and kept a close eye on her. To this day, she remains in the Ice Kingdom in Starlight's palace, waiting and hoping that she will find an opportunity to be free... Trivia * Leucism is a condition similar to albinism that causes much of the pigment to be lost, but not all of it. * Starbright was originally albino, but it got changed. * In the modern Morphoverse, Starbright is the biological daughter of Starlight and a NightWing, making her about a third IceWing. * She may appear in an upcoming fanfiction. * Despite being the adopted daughter of the king and queen, she is not called Princess Starbright because she's treated more like a pet than a family member and isn’t in line for the throne. Gallery Starbright-Headshot.png|A great headshot by Wolfy Mesmer! Category:NightWings Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonets